Me and Emily
by agentpiperh
Summary: Calleigh was married to an abusive husband in Louisiana. She had a daughter named Emily. 2 years later, has kept her daughter a secret from her colleagues. What happens when they find out?
1. Leaving Louisiana

I stumbled upon this song while searching for "Emily Proctor" video clips. Obviously you can see why. Read the lyrics or listen to the song before reading the fiction. It will make more sense that way.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI: Miami or the song "Me and Emily". I do own Richard (I wish I didn't), Steph March, and Emily.

**Note:** I know the abused wife with young daughter thing was used in CSI with Cath, but I just had to write a fiction with this song and the little girl in this song already has the name of Emily.

I took some liberties in this fiction, such as making up Calleigh's supervisor (speaking of which, can you figure who I named her after?). Calleigh isn't as weak as she looks. You'll see.

**Warning:** There is character spousal abuse in this story. Physical and sexual. I tried not to be too graphic. Just a warning.

This fiction takes place just before Calleigh goes to Miami to work for Horatio.

_**Me and Emily**_

**_Rachel Proctor_**

**_Floorboard's filled with baby toys,  
An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups.  
Drivin' through the rain with no radio,  
Tryin' not to wake her up.  
Cell phone says "low battery",  
God, what if I break down?  
I'm just lookin' for an exit with a lotta lights,  
A safe little interstate town._**

_**Just a cheap hotel,**  
**With a single bed,  
And cable TV  
Is good enough for me an' Emily.**_

**_Some day, when she's old enough,  
She's gonna start askin' questions about him.  
Some kid at school brings his Dad for show an' tell,  
An' gets her little mind a-wonderin'  
"Where's my Daddy? Do I have one?  
"Does he not love me like you do?"  
Oh, maybe I'll find someone to love the both of us,  
An' I'll tell her when she's old enough to know the truth._**

_**Will it break her heart?  
Will she understand,  
That I had to leave?**  
**That's what was best for me an' Emily.**_

**_That house was never clean enough  
His dinner never warm enough.  
Nothing I did was ever good enough to make him happy.  
So, I guess, he gave me what he thought I deserved,  
But it would kill me if he ever raised his hand to her._**

**_Big rigs are throwin' rain on my windshield,  
An' I feel like they're laughin' at me.  
Fin'lly the storm is lettin' up,  
An' the mornin' is breakin' free._**

_**It's a brand new day,  
It's a second chance.  
Yesterday is just a memory,  
For me an' Emily.**_

**_Floorboard is filled with baby toys,  
An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups.  
Least there's one good thing that he gave me,  
An' she's startin' to wake up._**

* * *

_That house was never clean enough  
His dinner never warm enough.  
Nothing I did was ever good enough to make him happy.  
So, I guess, he gave me what he thought I deserved,  
But it would kill me if he ever raised his hand to her_

* * *

**A small house in New Orleans**

"CALLEIGH!"

"Yes Richard?"

"Git yourself down here this instant."

"Just a minute!" Putting down the laundry basket, Calleigh walked from the laundry room to the kitchen mentally bracing herself for the inevitable outburst.

"What is it, dear?" Calleigh put on what she hoped was her best smile.

"My dinner is COLD. That's three nights in a row. Can't you git food warm enough woman?" Richard pointed at the plate of food before.

"Sorry. I'll just put in the microwave and it'll be fine." _Maybe it wouldn't be so cold if you came home on time for once. _

"I noticed the living room was a mess today. Have you done ANYTHING worthwhile today?" Richard voice was starting to rise. Calleigh seethed.

"Yes as a matter of fact. I caught two murderers and one serial rapist. You?"

"Don't you go smart-mouthing me, Calleigh. I'll have you know I do very important business."

_Yeah, like screwing your secretary. That's right. Don't think I don't know. It doesn't take a genius to figure out the meaning of condoms in your freaking briefcase._ Calleigh spun around holding the hot plate. "You think you're so good? Trying working hours without a break and then coming home to care for our daughter, who by the way, you never seem to have time for, AND cooking and cleaning and see if you can keep everything in tip top shape!" she spoke vehemently. "You!"

Richard had by now gone red in the face. Before Calleigh had time to go on, His hand connected solidly with the side of her face.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK BACK TO ME YOU HEAR?"

Calleigh stumbled, dropping the plate, but recovered quickly and looked at Richard evenly, as if daring him to try again. Richard struck again, this time on the other side of the face. Calleigh stumbled, this time falling against the counter. Richard proceed to hit her repeatedly around the ribs until finally Calleigh was curled in the fetal position on the floor, crying in pain. Straightening up, Richard gave her a final kick in ribs and said, "Clean yourself and this floor. I hope you learnt this lesson well."

Calleigh remained curled up until she heard Richard's footsteps on the stairs. Slowly, she uncurled herself and stood up; wincing as she gingerly felt her ribs. She thanked the Lord that none of her ribs were broken; although she was sure she'd be black and blue tomorrow. Getting the broom, she swept the broken plate and ruined dinner into the trash. Mercifully Richard did not bother for the next two hours, and she was able to give Emily, who slept through the commotion, a bottle of formula and a bath. Calleigh took comfort in Emily's smiles and giggles as she bathed her, and later in singing her one year-old to sleep.

Carefully opening the bedroom door, Calleigh breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Richard asleep on the bed. _Maybe I'll get a reprieve tonight._ Calleigh crept stealthily to her dresser and pulled out a large old t-shirt and her favorite pajama pants as well as clean panties. She made her escape to the bathroom and let the hot water and steam wash over her aching body. Calleigh took as long as she possibly could in the bathroom, only getting out of the shower when the water started to get cold. After slowly brushing out her hair and applying raspberry scented body lotion. She swung open the door, feeling rejuvenated and ready to climb into bed. And found Richard sitting up on the bed.

"What took you so long Calleigh?"

Calleigh cringed. So much for a reprieve. Maybe if she was nice he would leave her alone.

"I had to feed Emily and give her a bath and then put her to sleep. You should sleep, you have to work tomorrow."

Richard stood up. "Screw work." He walked up to Calleigh, and, sweeping her hair to one side, started to kiss her neck. "You smell so good…"

Calleigh attempted to move away from him. "Not tonight honey. I really tired." This, unfortunately, only served to infuriate Richard. His grip on her shoulder's tightened. In a low and dangerous voice he said,

"Goddammit woman, you are my wife. It is your responsibility to satisfy me, and I want sex! Do you understand?"

"Richard let go of me. I said I don't want to—Ahhh…You're hurting me! Richard! Please!" Calleigh whispered while trying to get out of his grasp. Richard threw Calleigh down on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Richard! Please! Get off of me! Please!" Calleigh fought him, hitting him uselessly with her arms and legs. Richard grabbed her flailing arms and pinned them above her head. Roughly pushing her t-shirt up, he sucked on her breasts-hard- and then bit down. Calleigh whimpered in pain. Giving up on fighting, she lay limp as Richard yanked off her pants. Calleigh was dry when he thrust forward into her and she gasped in pain, closing her eyes as the tears flowed. Thankfully, Richard finished fast and collapsed next to her, falling asleep quickly. It was hours before Calleigh could get herself to move. She stepped back into the shower, scrubbing furiously at herself with the loofah, finally simply dissolving into tears as she slid down the wall of the stall. Emerging from the bathroom, she heard Emily's soft cries signaling that she was waking up. She hurried down to the nursery to hold one of the few things she could look forward to every day. Sitting down in the rocking chair still holding Emily, Calleigh pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I'm not sure how much more of your Daddy's treatment I can take. He was always like this you know. He didn't start hitting me until after you were born. Lord, if you ever lays a finger on you, will murder him. I know I should leave him Emily, but I'd have to leave Louisiana to feel safe again, and I have no where to go. I promise I'll leave as soon as a good opportunity presents itself. "

Looking down, Calleigh saw that Emily was asleep again. Kissing her again, she tucked Emily back into her crib and settled back down in the rocking chair to sleep. The next morning, Calleigh got ready at top speed, leaving bacon and eggs in the table before slipping out to drop off Emily at the babysitter's and going to work long before Richard woke.

* * *

_Will it break her heart?  
Will she understand,  
That I had to leave?  
That's what was best for me an' Emily. _

* * *

**Louisiana Crime Lab**

_Thank the Lord I have to be at work earlier than Richard_. Calleigh thought as she strode down the hall to her beloved ballistics lab, where she could take refuge from Richard and the rest of the world. Before she could get there, she was stopped by her Supervisor.

"Calleigh, do you remember Horatio Caine?" Steph March asked.

_Do I ever._ The tall redheaded lieutenant had surprised her in her ballistics lab one day, commenting on her shot. "Thanks, Handsome." she'd sassed back before catching herself. But sweet Lord he was a sight to behold. "Of course, Steph. He came in last week?"

"Yep. He called to extend a job offer to be a CSI and ballistics expert up in the Miami Crime Lab."

Calleigh perked up. _This could be my opportunity_. "You mean like a transfer?"

"Exactly. I say you should go. We'll all miss you terribly, but it'll give you an excuse to get away from Richard." Steph was the only person Calleigh had confided in about Richard's abusive behavior. Calleigh had been good enough to hide the effects of Richard's attacks, both physically and mentally, from everyone but the sharp eyes and mind of one Steph March.

"I think I will. When do I start?" Calleigh asked.

"On Monday. That gives you two days. Tell you what. You can have today off to get ready and perhaps get a head start."

"Thank you Steph. I'm gonna miss y'all." Calleigh and Steph embraced warmly.

"Keep in touch, Calleigh."

"Sure thing, Steph."

As Calleigh walked back down the hall, she couldn't help grinning. At last, the opportunity she'd been waiting for had literally fallen into her lap. She could finally get away from Richard and she had a chance to work with the well known Lieutenant Horatio Caine. It was turning out to be a good day after all. A vision of Horatio wearing his sunglasses and looking into the distance sprang to mind. _My knight in shining armor._ Calleigh sighed dreamily. Shaking her head, she reprimanded herself for having inappropriate thoughts about her future supervisor.


	2. On the Road

Hey guys! I actually completely forgot that I wrote this story- I was just browsing through my profile, checking for reviews I hadn't read yet, when I stumbled across this and sparked my memory. I had to redownload the song and listen to it a few times- but good news! I now have newfound inspiration for this dusty, ancient, neglected story. So, for anyone who may remember this story, without further ado, here's the long overdue second chapter of Me and Emily.

Disclaimer: Are Calleigh and Delko canon yet? No, they're still dancing around each other. Therefore, it's painfully obvious that I don't own CSI: Miami. It belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS, though I would love to take it off you hands, Jerry. ; P

* * *

**Chapter 2**

** On the Road**

* * *

_Floorboard's filled with baby toys,  
An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups.  
Drivin' through the rain with no radio,  
Tryin' not to wake her up.  
Cell phone says "low battery",  
God, what if I break down?  
I'm just lookin' for an exit with a lotta lights,  
A safe little interstate town._

_Just a cheap hotel,  
With a single bed,  
And cable TV  
Is good enough for me an' Emily._

* * *

Calleigh stared through her windshield, trying to focus on the road through the driving rain. The wipers were going at top speed- they looked like they were going to fly right off the car- yet they hardly seemed to make a dent in the rain pummeling the car. She'd already been on the road for a few hours- although not yet out of Louisiana, she already felt freer than she had in years. The future seemed bright for both her and Emily. Calleigh's gaze flicked to the rearview mirror to check on Emily, who was sound asleep in her carseat in the backseat of the compact. As a result, the car was dead silent. Calleigh itched to turn on the radio for some sort of distraction, but she didn't want to wake Emily. She would be a cranky baby if she didn't get her full two hour nap. Sighing, Calleigh brought her attention back to the rain drenched road.

As she drove, Calleigh mind wandered to the Miami Crime Lab and the handsome lieutenant who ran it. Would the lab be anything like the one in Louisiana? What were her coworkers going to be like? She hoped they would be friendly. The last thing she needed was another Bradley. Calleigh shuddered remembering how Bradley had assumed she would be easy based solely on the fact that she was blonde- he hit on her on ever occasion he got, even after she threatened to shoot a very important part of his anatomy. It had taken a threat from Steph to fire him and file sexual harassment charges to get him to back off. But that was over now, Calleigh told herself. She'd finally left Richard, and Bradley wouldn't bother her ever again.

Horatio. Now there was an honorable man. He struck her as the type to be chivalrous and every inch the gentleman. He'd been nothing but polite to her they day he visited the lab, complimenting her until she'd blushed scarlet, and even holding open doors for her, something she hadn't had the luxury of in so long. Calleigh sighed dreamily. Yep. This was going to be great. As long as she was dreaming, Calleigh allowed herself to dream of a fully equipped ballistics lab with every gun imaginable and every tool she'd ever need.

A beep startled her out of her thoughts. A glance at the center console confirmed the source: her cell phone's battery was almost dead.

"Oh, great. Next thing I know, I'll break down and be stranded for God knows how long. I better find a place to stay for the night anyway." Calleigh muttered to herself.

She focused on the road signs as her headlight lit them up, looking for a town that sounded safe. Calleigh pulled off into a town that seemed well lit and stopped at the nearest motel. The room was simple, a single bed, nightstand, tv and closet, but it was good enough for her. Emily, who'd long since woken up, looked around with wide eyes.

"What do you think Em? Does it pass inspection?" Calleigh lightly tapped her nose. Emily gurgled back at her in her incomprehensible baby talk. "I'll take that as a yes. You ready for a bath, princess?" Emily waved her hands, as if already splashing in the tub. Calleigh laughed. "Well, come on then."

Both showered and fed, Calleigh placed Emily into the travel crib, humming a lullaby. "Hush little baby don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird….." When Emily finally fell asleep, Calleigh collapsed onto the bed drifting off into her dreams, where she processed crime scenes alongside Horatio and his team and Richard didn't exist.

**TBC...**


	3. First Day

Notes: As I am unsure of my ability to write Speed _not _OOC and this is an AU, the members of the CSI team in this story will be compromised of the current members. I know nothing about hotels in Miami so I googled Miami hotels and picked any random hotel off the results. Oh, yes, and I'm Chinese-American. This is a light chapter so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami or any of it's characters. Proof? No Calleigh and Eric love. That and I'm not a millionaire. Nor is my name Jerry Bruckheimer nor do I work at CBS. I do own Emily and, regrettably, Richard. Anyone want him? He's free of charge.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**First Day**

_Big rigs are throwin' rain on my windshield,  
An' I feel like they're laughin' at me.  
Fin'lly the storm is lettin' up,  
An' the mornin' is breakin' free._

Calleigh stepped out of her temporary home, the Mandarin Oriental Hotel. She was lucky that she was such great friends with her boss-no, make that former boss. Steph had offered to put her up in a hotel for as long as it took for her to find an apartment in Miami, flatly shooting down Calleigh's protests that she'd pay for the room herself. After all, Steph had said, with no kids of her own, she had plenty of money to spare and what were friends for anyway? Calleigh had finally given up, knowing she was fighting a losing battle.

Buckling Emily into her car seat, Calleigh started up the car and set off for the daycare first. She had decided it would be best if her new colleagues didn't know about Emily yet. If they started asking questions, she was afraid she would blurt out the whole ugly story and she wasn't ready for that. She'd spent all yesterday looking for the perfect daycare- she was still having separation anxiety and was nearly paranoid about Emily's safety. After spending a good long while giving Emily an extended goodbye and shooting off last minute instructions, Calleigh finally left for the lab; leaving behind a chuckling woman who'd seen the same thing from many an anxious mother.

_It's a brand new day,  
It's a second chance.  
Yesterday is just a memory,  
For me an' Emily._

Calleigh took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Pulling up in front of the lab, she had found herself suddenly extremely nervous. A whole new environment and a whole new group of colleagues. She hoped they wouldn't jump to conclusions due to her blonde, albeit green-eyed appearance. Taking a final breath, she kicked herself out of the car before she chickened out and missed her first day of work. She was so focused on getting into the lab that she didn't notice the man heading in her direction. They collided with enough force to send Calleigh onto her backside.

"Oh, gosh!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"God, I'm sorry Miss." The man apologized.

Looking up, Calleigh was momentarily at a loss for words. The man was a muscular good looking Cuban with a truly guilty expression on his face.

"Oh, it's okay, Mister……"

"It's Eric." Eric extended a hand and Calleigh took it gratefully, letting him pull her up.

"I'm Calleigh Duquesne."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Duquesne. Are you here to report a crime?"

"Goodness, no. I'm the new crime scene investigator. And, it's Calleigh."

They headed into the lab together. Calleigh smiled when Eric held the door open for her. Another chivalrous gentleman.

"Well then, I'll enjoy working with you, Calleigh." He grinned.

Calleigh smiled widely. If all the CSIs were like him, she was going to enjoy working here. Rounding the corner, they met up with Horatio. Calleigh took a moment to admire the striking figure. He was dressed as sharply as ever, in a light charcoal grey suit, his sunglasses hanging out of the breast pocket. Calleigh again noticed the uniquely endearing way he cocked his head, whether in greeting or while deep in thought.

Good morning, H." Eric greeted him. _H?_ Calleigh thought.

"Morning, Eric. Ah, Ms. Duquesne it's nice to see you here. I'm glad you took my offer."

_Not nearly as glad as I am._ "Good morning, Lieutenant Caine. And please, it's Calleigh."

"Then I insist that you call me Horatio."

"Or H." Eric added.

Choosing not to respond, Horatio continued. "I'd like you to meet the team, Calleigh." He led then to the break room, where the rest of the team was gathered around the table per Horatio's request. "Everyone, I'd you to meet Calleigh Duquesne, the newest member of our team." A chorus of hellos and welcomes came from the table. "Calleigh, you've already met Eric Delko. This is Ryan Wolfe, and Natalia Boa Vista. Maxine Valera works in the DNA lab and Alexx Woods is our medical examiner." Calleigh shook each person's hand in turn. "Alright, cases. Ryan and Natalia, you have a female DB found on a lounge chair on the beach." Natalia took the case file and she and Ryan left for the scene. "Eric, you and Calleigh have a floater in the Everglades. Bring your scuba gear Eric." Eric and Calleigh both turned to leave. "Oh, and before you leave, Eric, could you show Calleigh the ballistics lab?"

"Sure, no problem, H. Shall we?"

Calleigh followed Eric out the door and to the ballistics lab. Entering the lab, she was impressed. The place was pristine, with a shooting gallery, a water tank, and all the latest hi-tech gear. She was even more awed when she open the gun locker. A vast array of weapons awaited her. There were even a few truly James Bondesque pieces in there. For now though, gun heaven would have to wait. They had a scene to process.

As Calleigh climbed into the police issued Hummer, she found that she secretly couldn't wait to see Eric Delko in a wetsuit.

* * *

As you can see from the first chapter, when I originally wrote this, it was intended to become a Horatio/Calleigh fic, but after a very long story hiatus and following recent events in the show, I have changed my mind. Hope ya don't mind! - 


	4. Revelation

Hey everybody! I dunno if anyone's reading this anymore, as it's been ages since I updated. For anyone who's stuck around, here's another chapter.

* * *

Me and Emily Chapter 4

Revelation

Life was going great- at least in Calleigh's opinion. It had only been a couple months since her big move to Miami away from Richard, but Calleigh blended in seamlessly with the Miami-Dade PD crime lab day shift. Since Ryan and Eric pranked her on her first day by replacing of one the guns she was supposed to test fire with a realistic water pistol, not a day went by without at least one prank. Her infatuation with Horatio had receded somewhat, although he still seemed too good to be true sometimes, and they shared an easy camaraderie and friendly flirting. Natalia and Calleigh took to each other right away and could often be seen whispering together all over the lab. Alexx had become something of a confidant and mother figure to Calleigh as she was to the rest of the team, and although she swore up and down she didn't have any roots in Lousiana, Calliegh insisted Alexx had the Southern hospitality trait down pat. Richard was all but nonexistent to Calleigh now- she had not heard hide nor tail from him, and she preferred it that way.

By some sheer miracle, the team had not yet found out about Emily. Natalia knew because after the pair discovered their similar pasts, Calleigh was eventually comfortable enough to confide in her about anything. Natalia had appointed herself more or less Emily's godmother and insisted on babysitting whenever she was off when Calleigh had to work. Calleigh felt bad about not telling anyone about her, but she just hadn't been able to find the right time. Besides, she was afraid that when they did find out about Emily, their questions would eventually lead to Emily's father and Calleigh just wasn't ready to talk about that yet. But of course, nothing goes the way it was planned.

On one particularly sunny day in Miami, Calleigh had just gotten a call out to the Everglades where a body had been found. She was inwardly cursing herself for having chosen to wear her new white pants today when she heard a very familiar giggle. Looking up from the table where she was double checking her crime kit, she saw one of the daycare workers, Sasha, whom Emily had taken to right away, walking down the hallway with a wide eyed Emily in her arms. Emily was looking all around her at all the glass and shiny equipment, and several curious people had poked their heads out of their respective rooms. When her big green eyes focused on Calleigh through the glass that served as a wall to her office, Emily led out a loud gurgle, her way of calling out to her Mama. Calleigh made her way out of the office and over to Sasha and Emily, acutely aware of the numerous pairs of eyes on her.

"What's going on Sasha?" Calleigh asked, taking Emily from her and cuddling her close.

"Oh, the fire alarm went off at the daycare and it triggered the sprinklers. Everything was soaked through and several electronics fried, so we had to end the day early. I couldn't get a hold of you on your cell, so I decided to bring Emily right to you."

"I'm sorry. I mute my cell whenever I have to test fire so it doesn't startle me and cause me to misfire. WAIT- did you say fire alarm?!? What happened!" Calleigh was instantly concerned.

"Oh, you don't have to worry, it was a false alarm- there was no fire or anything. We're not sure why the alarm went off, but we're having the alarm company and some from the MDPD look at it." Sasha assured Calleigh.

"Well that's a relief." Calleigh said. Suddenly realizing that they still had an audience, she addressed the lab at large. "What are you all staring at? Go back to work people!" The people who had been watching them all scattered back to there work stations. After all, Calleigh Duquesne was not a woman to messed with.

"Hey Cal! You ready to go out to the scene?" Eric called as he came down the hall. He came to halt when he got close enough to see that Calleigh was cradling a baby in her arms. The baby had a head full of blonde hair and familiar big green eyes which were currently looking up at him. "Hey who's this?" Eric's face melted into a soft smile and he stuck out a finger, which Emily immediately wrapped her tiny hand around.

Calleigh sighed. 'Well,' she thought, 'I guess it's truth time.' "Eric, I'd like you to meet Emily, my daughter."

Eric looked up from Emily. "You have a daughter?"

"Yes." Calleigh confirmed. "And before you ask, her father is not in the picture anymore."

"Alright." Eric could tell she was not comfortable with the subject and being a gentleman, he decided to drop it- for now. "She's adorable. Aren't you, little princess."

Calleigh could not help but grin at the sight of Eric turning to mush when he interacted with her daughter. "Do you want to hold her?"

Eric tensed, uncertain. "Oh, uh,,,,I dunno…"

"Oh come on, it's okay, I trust you." Calleigh carefully handed Emily over to Eric, putting his hands in the proper places. Emily immediately cuddled into Eric's arms and looked up at him with a grin.

Calleigh wore a matching grin. "She likes you."

Eric stared down into the green eyes that were so like Calleigh's. "You think so?"

Before she could answer, they heard more footsteps come down the hallway. Ryan and Horatio both came to a stop at the sight of Eric holding a baby.

"Something you forgot to tell me?" Ryan asked, jokingly.

"Shaddup, Wolfe." Eric shot back.

Calleigh figured she'd better explain. "Horatio, Ryan, this is Emily, my daughter. She's 14 months old, and her father is not a part of our lives anymore."

Horatio and Ryan both wisely decided not to pursue the subject and instead moved to get a better look at Emily.

"Hey, what's everyone up to?" Natalia approached the small group in the hallway. Spying Emily still nestled in Eric's arms, she immediately scooped her up "How's my favorite little girl doing? Auntie Natalia's missed you so much!"

"You knew?" three voices asked. Natalia looked up. "Yeah. I babysit for Calleigh all the time." Calleigh looked apologetic.

Just then, a voice, warm and feminine, drifted down the corridor. "Eric baby, where are you? We need to start that autopsy on your pool victim." All eyes moved to the end of the corridor, where they waited with bated breath for Alexx to turn the corner.

TBC

* * *

R&R!!!!


End file.
